Girasoles Carmesí
by YukairiN
Summary: Se ha cansado de la monotonía y pulcritud de la escarcha que ha decidido pintarla con sus propias manos, con su propia tinta y con sus propios medios.


**Título: **Girasoles carmesí.

**Sumary: **Se ha cansado de la monotonía y pulcritud de la escarcha que ha decidido pintarla con sus propias manos, con su propia tinta y con sus propios medios.

**Palabras:** 1,152 palabras.

**Autor:** Yuki Kairiko.

**Advertencias:** Gore. Posiblemente perturbador para algunos. Abstenerse de leer si lo creen necesario ya que el final es algo explícito.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya y su genialidad, yo sólo me dedico a corromper a Iván más de lo que ya está. No hago esto con ánimos de lucro y mi mayor ganancia son sus reviews si es que llegan a leerme.

_¡Enjoy!_

**.**

**Girasoles carmesí**

**.**

Iván odia el invierno. Es blanco y solitario, como él mismo; y eso es algo que definitivamente no le gusta. Siempre hace frío y le duele el pecho por la temperatura gélida de Siberia durante esos meses que le parecen eternos, llegando al punto de que la piel le sangra y la boca le sabe a hambre y muerte.

Está cansado. Está cansado del blanco y de _ellos_. Se ha cansado de la monotonía y pulcritud de la escarcha que ha decidido pintarla con sus propias manos, con su propia tinta y con sus propios medios.

_Con su color preferido. _

Hace trazos y trazos, haciendo figuras de girasoles y como él imaginaba que sería un amplio jardín de flores. Rojas, vivas, por todos lados. Le encantaba dibujar sobre la nieve, era un lienzo blanco que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar forma de un bello cuadro.

Toma un poco más de pintura y sigue en su ardua tarea mientras que una sonrisa comienza a aflorar paulatinamente en sus labios partidos y quemados por el frío. Casi siente que las mejillas se le entumecen, o quizá sólo es la ventisca gélida que le congela el rostro.

_Rojo, escarlata y brillante. Le gusta._

Una pincelada, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y cada vez aumentan, se hacen infinitas. Está por aquí y por allá. El resultado le fascina; un sentimiento de irremediable euforia le invade, comenzando a seguir a un ritmo frenético, casi obsesivo. Lo obra maestra le absorbe por completo y ha olvidado que sus hermanas Natalia y Yekaterina le esperan en casa. Pero no puede dejar su cuadro a medias, claro que no.

No puede detenerse. Tiene su mirada amatista fija y parece que los ojos se le saldrán de sus cuencas de tan abiertos que los mantiene, porque no puede separar su vista de su lienzo inconcluso. Su abrigo raído por el tiempo se ha manchado, al igual que su rostro y las hebras de suave cabello rubio.

Pero carece de importancia. Después de todo sólo es pintura y así combinará con el entorno. Con su arte.

_Está en ellos, en sus manos, la siente entre sus dedos, en sus mejillas. Y se siente embriagado._

No puede evitar relamerse los labios para limpiar las manchas mientras que su sonrisa se hace aún más grande. Está tomando con más fuerza de la necesaria a su pincel y no deja de moverlo por todos lados. Le divierte, casi tanto que podría considerarlo como un nuevo pasatiempo.

Una pequeña risa escapa de sus labios. Cantarina, infantil, dulzona. Taladra los tímpanos de los pocos que aún lo escuchan y sienten como se les hiela la sangre. Viene y va alrededor, dándole los últimos toques para que quedara perfecto.

_Le desagrada el sabor. Es metálico y tosco, pero aún así se encuentra extasiado, como si fuese el manjar más dulce o la bebida más deliciosa. _

El eslavo está feliz, se siente contento consigo mismo y simplemente se queda parado en medio de la nieve, de la tundra que dejó de ser blanca. Y sigue riendo, haciendo eco en la nada y entre las coníferas. Ha concluido su ardua tarea y sólo observa su fantástico resultado con un gesto psicótico, perdido, enfermo.

–¡I-Iván! –Ucrania está horrorizada. Aún está a la distancia y pese a ello puede ver lo que ha hecho su hermano menor y siente unas repentinas ganas de vomitar, sin saber si es por lo grotesco o por el siquiera pensar que ese tierno niño, Vanya, _su_ Vanya era el responsable de tal atrocidad. Ha llevado sus manos a la boca para no asquearse más, aparte para reprimir el grito aterrorizado que quedó ahogado en su garganta.

Pero al niño no le importa, porque sólo hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Y tampoco le importa porque sencillamente _fue divertido_. Cada tajo, cada grito, cada gemido agonizante, cada gesto y cada puñalada. Porque Iván se hartó de ser amenazado, golpeado y humillado.

Una carcajada vuelve a escapar de su garganta al recordar cada pincelada de su precioso arte.

Y Siberia se tiñe de rojo, la sangre se esparce después de que Iván hubiese apuñalado de uno en uno a los soldados mongoles. Les atravesó por la boca con el cuchillo, desencajó sus quijadas y con el puñal les reventó los ojos, mientras después hacía que los pobres desgraciados probaran la masa viscosa que alguna vez fue parte del globo ocular y finalmente mutiló sus lenguas para al fin callar sus molestas voces, pero aún teniendo el placer morboso de escuchar sus gemidos de dolor. Fracturó cada uno de sus dedos y atravesó sus palmas por mera diversión.

La euforia de lo enfermizo aumentó cuando su cuchillo subió desde la palma hasta pasar los tendones de la canilla, llegar hasta el antebrazo y hurgar en el músculo, desgarrarlo con sus propias manos de niño aprovechando que era más fuerte que un humano común, que esos _insectos_.

El filo del metal atravesando una y otra vez la delicada y asquerosa piel de los asiáticos. Una y otra vez hasta que puede ver las entrañas y ríos de su pigmento favorito haciendo nuevos trazos, nuevas líneas, nuevas formas. Entonces a las _cucarachas_ que aún quedan con vida decide ponerle fin a sus miserables existencias con un tajo profundo en la garganta que seguramente les atravesó la tráquea.

El ruso sigue de pié, observando a los que hacía poco habían sido sus juguetes. Sólo pedazos de títeres sin vida, fríos y asquerosos, pero fascinantes.

–Hermana… –Su voz infantil e inocente llama la atención de la mayor, quien sigue estupefacta y con el estómago revuelto. Aún no lo puede creer. –Hermana, algún día no tendremos que estar con ellos –Decía, con la mirada brillante y perdida, una sonrisa dulzona en sus labios carente de la psicosis que antes había predominado en su gesto –Y viviremos en una casa grande y cálida, rodeada de girasoles, ¿da?

Yekaterina aún está en shock y sólo atina a tomar de la mano a su hermano y llevarlo lejos de allí, de ese escenario de muerte. Su mente sigue en blanco, no sabe cómo reaccionar. Le llevará lejos, al otro lado del mundo si era posible. Pero nunca quiere volver a ver al rubio así, nunca.

_Algún día vivirían lejos. En una casa grande, cálida y rodeada de girasoles. _

Iván odia el invierno. Es blanco y solitario, como él mismo; y eso es algo que definitivamente no le gusta. Por eso ha decidido pintarlo con sus propias manos, aunque el frío de Siberia le entume, llegando al punto de que la piel le sangra y la boca le sabe a hambre y muerte.

Pero esta vez no le molesta. Porque la muerte le sabe bien, a metálico, a sangre. Porque esta vez, sencillamente la muerte le sabe a venganza. Y sólo tal vez, tal vez a la siguiente le sepa mejor.

_Mientras tanto, se conformaría pintando sobre la nieve girasoles carmesí._


End file.
